Eatos
| dormitory = | deck = Graceful Ruin | years experience = 2 years | favorite card = | money = $100 }} Eatos (エアトス), also Romanized as Eatosu, is a seventeen year-old duelist and current student at the prestigious Duel Academy, presiding in and representing the Slifer Red dorm. Raised as an orphan on the rougher streets of Greece, Eatos has known how to duel since she was old enough to pick up and read a card. She used her dueling skills to assert dominance in a rough neighborhood, and was looked up to by the other kids. Over the years, her deck would grow more powerful and more aggressive, matching her no room to breathe dueling style. While she was in Rhodes, she would stumble upon a strange bracelet lying in a small pile of rocks. Putting it on, she felt a strange energy, a resonance that seemed to sync with her. Keeping it for good luck, she keeps with her always, unaware of the true power it possesses. After her duel with Akhratan, who was away from the Duel Academy for Spring Break, he convinced her to join the Duel Academy, to put her dueling skills to the ultimate test. Deciding it was the best opportunity for her to finally get out of the economic dystopia that was Greece, she took him up on the offer, departing for Duel Academy shortly after. Design Appearance Eatos is a slender, fair skinned girl with average height and weight for her stature. With short, simple blonde hair that extend slightly over her forehead, it is kept combed and carefully tended to. Her hair often covers her golden eyes that seem to shine brightest in the light, helping to demonstrate the light in her soul. Her blonde hair is complemented by black, large loop earrings. Below the neck, her casual attire consists of a shoulderless shirt with the sleeves slumping over her arms, colored in stripes of blue and white. She wears a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of white sneakers. Her Duel Academy consists of a custom tailored Slifer Red jacket, designed as a sleeveless tight red coat with a white front that is patterned with vertical lines and topped with white; white shoulder pads over her coat, and white gloves that extend past her elbows. Eatos also wears a red skirt with three diagonal white lines on each side over white leggings and white ankle-length heeled boots with red heels and toes. When her darker side takes over, her hair takes on a drastic change, with hair that hangs over her forehead in a messy fringe and two locks extending to chin length. Her eyes also begin taking on a subtle glow of red within the gold. Voice/Mannerisms Eatos is very soft spoken when out in public, oftentimes sounding like she's mumbling unless she's really engaged in a conversation. She often speaks in a respectable tone when around her elders of superiors, identifying them as "Sir" or "Ma'am". But when she's in a duel, she loses most of her pretenses of respect and opens out with an aggressive tone of voice, speaking each card out stern and loudly in a confident tone of voice. This tone of voice becomes more aggressive and darker the longer she stays in a duel. Personality Despite Eatos's upbringing, she is a very positive and outgoing individual, even if she may be softspoken. Kindhearted to a fault, she always does her best to help the people around her when she feels they need help, and always returns the favor when presented with an act of kindness. She is willing to trust people who give her a chance, and does her best to not let them down. While these traits stay with her outside of the duel arena, inside the arena, her personality takes a sudden, almost unexpected shift. As the duel begins, one can feel an aura of darkness around her, and her softhearted personality turns into aggressive and stern, as if all the anger she kept bottled away was broken and rushing towards the surface. This aggression only grows worse as the duel goes on, and after the duel concludes, it leaves her frightened that her anger was allowed to become so out of control. Abilities Having dueled since she was old enough to pick up a card and read it, Eatos is a very gifted duelist who knows the intricacies of dueling inside and out. She knows how to force her opponent into doing what she wants them to do, and will wall them in as quickly as possible using swarm tactics by getting as many of her Ritual monsters out on the field as possible. Despite her aggressive playstyle, there's a sense of order in the chaos that Eatos seems to demonstrate in her duels. Every move is carefully considered, every summon accounted for with careful risk assessment, and every attack sent out knowing her monsters are safe from harm. But as her anger begins to take over, she begins taking more risks, some that could cost her the duel, but if they are pulled off right, can end the duel in a single turn. ]] Eatos is spiritually connected to a very unique card, one that represents her role as an overseer in making sure she can summon Ruin and Demise to the field and protect them from everything that may stop them from being summoned. When connected to this card, even when it's been discarded and its effect used, Eatos can still tap into the powers of this card to continue protecting her Ritual monsters, getting them on the field and protecting them from cards that would negate their summoning. Background Eatos was born to wealthy parents in Athens, Greece. For the first few years of her life, everything seemed like it was going perfectly. But as the economic recession in Greece only grew worse, the riots intensified. Her parents would become among the many victims who became casualties to the riots. Rendered an orphan, the house was forclosed and she was sent out on the streets. With every orphanage in town having closed down due to the recession making it impossible for them to stay open, she grew up on the harsh streets of Greece. She felt nothing but anger at the world for taking her parents away, for taking away her only way of life and forcing her to beg just to be able to eat. And worst of all, she had no way of channeling this anger. It made her an aggressive person, attacking everyone around her, even when she didn't want to. It drove a lot of people away from her that tried to help her. She was alone, angry, and hurt. She walked through much of Greece and would find herself in Rhodes when she stumbled upon a deck of cards scattered on the sidewalk. Not wanting to steal them, she stood next to them, asking anyone if they dropped a deck of cards. By the end of the day, no one came back for them, so she claimed them for herself. Enamored by the illustrations on the cards, especially of , she read through each and every card, studying their effects carefully. Once she got a grasp of her deck, her status as a duelist began. She asked everyone if she could duel them, and she finally found a way to channel her frustrations without pushing people away. Everyone respected her skills as a duelist, and others even gave her pointers on how to make her deck work even better. One of them even gave her two special cards; , a card that would become her personal favorite, and the other being . She felt like she had a deck that could take on anyone, and she was right. She made a name for herself as the underdog duelist of Greece, taking on elite level duelists and beating them before they could even make their move. As time went on, she would once again find herself in Rhodes. Looking down at the ground, she saw something shining through a pile of rocks. Sifting through the rocks, she found a bracelet. Putting it on, she felt a surge of power rushing through her, and then it faded. Feeling that rush, she began looking for someone else to duel. She found a duelist to duel with, but as the duel kept going on, she kept getting more and more aggressive, to the point where her opponent surrendered purely out of fear of her. Eatos herself was scared of what she had just done, and wondered where it came from. As time passed, she began coming up with tactics that kept the duels as quick as possible, until she met a prestigious duelist by the name of Akhratan. Challenging him to a duel, she knew she was facing someone like no other. Armed with his deck, Eatos couldn't find a hole to exploit and found herself overwhelmed by his Counter Traps. As the duel got longer, she got more aggressive and more frustrated, until she backed herself into a corner, having Ritual monsters in her hand but no way to get them out. was on the field, and so was , and Akhratan had a huge advantage. With one hit away from defeat, and no monsters to summon, Eatos conceded defeat. Impressed by her deck, Akhratan gave her an offer to join the Duel Academy, a place where she could continue to improve herself as a duelist, and even help her cope with the anger he could sense within her. Seeing this as her opportunity to do something good and get something good in return, she took him up on his offer, and began making her way overseas on a rickety boat, since she couldn't afford to travel to Japan. It was going to be a long trip. Deck Demise and Ruin 13 * 14 * 15 * 16 * 17 * 18 * 25 * 26 * 27 * 28 * 29 * 30 * 44 * 45 * 46 * 51 * 52 * 53 |ritual monsters= * 4 * 5 * 6 * 7 * 8 * 9 * 10 * 11 * 12 * 37 * 38 * 39 * 40 *Ruin, Overseer of Oblivion41 |fusion monsters= *Ruinous Demise, Goddess of Oblivion |xyz monsters = * * * * * * * * * * * |spells= * 19 * 20 * 21 * 22 * 23 * 24 * 31 * 32 * 33 * 34 * 35 * 36 * 42 * 43 * 49 * 50 |traps= * 1 * 2 * 3 * 47 * 48 }}